Unexpected landing
by NOBLENIGHTWING778
Summary: After the destruction of the Ark the Forward unto Dawn goes through Slipspace and crash lands on Remnant. Rated T for mild language probably M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you are wondering this is technically my second fanfic don't even ask me about my first one. Ok now that we got that over with let's get started, hello everybody I want to thank you all for coming to check this fanfic out, I also want to thank Bungie for making Halo 3 and also thank Monty Oum, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, Lindsey Tuggey, Kara Eberle, Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkleman, and the rest of Rooster Teeth for making RWBY possible (sorry if this is too much). WARNING: I don't own RWBY or Halo. And I'm not sure whether this is long or not because I'm typing on a laptop. Bye (I'm trying to get a thousand words).**

**Chapter 1**

Installation 4 replacement

They knew this wasn't going to be easy, but then again when was it ever easy. It was hard enough to blow up the original installation 4 and get out all at once. The Arbiter, Master Chief, Noble six, and Sgt. Avery Johnson were fighting wave after wave of the flood as they were trying to get to the control room of the halo ring, it was their only hope of ending the flood. After a while of running they finally made it to the control room of the halo. "Oh hello, good news, the installation is almost complete" said 343 Guilty Spark; "Terrific" said Sgt. Johnson. "Yes isn't it? I have begun my simulations, no promises but initial results indicate that this facility will be able to fire in just a few more days" finished 343 Guilty Spark. "We don't have a few more days" said the sergeant; "Bu-bu- but a premature firing will destroy the ark" said 343 Guilty Spark nervously, "Deal with it" said Sgt. Johnson. "You'll destroy this installation" muttered 343 Guilty Spark. In split second 343 turned red and shot Sgt. Johnson. "UNACEPTABLE UNACEPTABLE, ABSOLUTLEY UNACEPTABLE, PROTOCOL DICTATES ACTION, I SEE NOW THAT HELPING YOU WAS WRONG" yelled the floating monitor, he then turned to the Chief, "You are a child of my makers, inheritor of all they left behind, you are forerunner, but this ring is mine" finished 343. Master Chief quickly turned to Johnson and received his Spartan laser which he used to destroy 343 Guilty Spark. Chief, the Arbiter and Noble six then hurried to Sgt. Johnson, "I'm getting you out of here" says the green armored Spartan, "No, no you're not, don't let her go, don't ever let her go, send… me… out… with a bang" said Sgt. Johnson with his dying breath. "Chief, I'm so sorry", said Cortana as she went back inside her chip, Chief then put the chip in the back of his head and fired the halo ring. "Come on Connor, we have to go" said Master Chief as he saw Noble six standing over Johnson's dead body. They then exited the control room and on the other side they were greeted by a wave of flood, at that moment Six pulled out his DMR, Chief his assault rifle, and the Arbiter his carbine, they were then blasting flood spores left and right until they finally made it outside. "Shotgun", yelled Noble six as he jumped on the passenger seat, Chief then got in the driver's seat and the Arbiter on the turret. When they were all inside Chief hit the accelerator and drove off, they then had the Forward Unto Dawn in their sights. After a few minutes of driving fast, they reached a metal platform that was swarming with flood, "Uh… John I think you better haul ass right about now" said the blue armored Spartan, Master Chief then glanced at the warthog's rear-view mirror and saw that the floor was falling down. "Hold on, we're almost there", exclaimed Master Chief, "Hold on we're gonna crash!" yelled the green armored Spartan as they crashed the warthog into the Forward Unto Dawn. The Arbiter landed farther in front of them but got rammed by a Scorpion. But he then quickly emerged and turned and nodded to both Spartans, quickly the Arbiter got to the controls of the frigate and blindly activated slipspace. "You two may want to hold onto something" advised Cortana as Master Chief and Noble six got behind whatever they could find and braced for slipspace.

**Emerald Forest**

It was just a normal Friday, teams RWBY and JNPR, everyone had gotten up, had some breakfast together, went to their classes, had lunch, had even more classes, and afterwards had been sent by Professor Ozpin to go out and slay some monsters. Both teams were surrounded by a dozen Ursas and a full pack of Beowolves. "Yang and Blake you guys will take care of the Ursas" ordered Ruby, "Ren and Nora, go help Yang and Blake" ordered Jaune, leaving him and Pyrrah to go help Ruby and Weiss fight off the Beowolves. It was a fairly easy task because before the monsters could notice they were either getting their heads blown or sliced off, turned to ice and getting shot, beaten to a bloody pulp then stabbed, or getting stung **(I don't know what Ren's guns do so I just put stung) **then getting blown up by a grenade launcher. "Well I don't know about you guys but that was fun" exclaimed Yang while everyone else just fell on the ground tired. "I think we should be getting back, it's getting late" suggested Blake, "Yeah we should" said Jaune. Just as they were about to leave they saw a bright light in the sky. "Ooh, a shooting star!" yelled Nora excitedly, "I don't think so", said Ren curiously, "Uh… guys is it just me or is the shooting star getting closer", said Jaune getting very scared. The light got closer and closer until it flew right pass the eight teenagers then crash land a few miles behind them. "What was that?" asked Ruby.

**Well that is the first chapter of my Halo and RWBY crossover so please review, follow or fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank all the people that are following this fanfic, it really means a lot to me because this is my first (well first that was I know was probably going to be good) fanfic and secondly I will be trying to post 1 or 2 chapters a week depending on how much I have to do, but be expecting more next week because of spring break. Disclaimer: I don't own either Halo or RWBY**

**Chapter 2**

**Emerald Forest**

"Did a shooting star just land in the middle of the forest?" asked Jaune, "I don't think that was a star" said Blake, "Ok, you guys go and tell professor Ozpin about this we'll go check it out" Ruby ordered team JNPR.

After it was settled team JNPR went straight to Beacon academy while team RWBY went to go see what was the mysterious object that had fallen from the sky.

"What do you guys think it is?" asked Yang as the four teenagers were sprinting through the forest, "Whatever it is I hope it isn't anything that can go rampaging through Vale" said Weiss, "I think we're getting closer, I can already feel the heat of the fire" said Blake as they drew nearer to the strange object that had left a small fire when it broke through the atmosphere.

**Forward Unto Dawn (three weeks post Ark destruction)**

After the destruction of the Ark and the Forward Unto Dawn went into slipspace it didn't take long for it to crash after all no one was steering it.

"Arbiter… Arbiter, wake up!" screamed Cortana. "What… were am I?" asked the Arbiter as he was waking up. "The Forward Unto Dawn has crashed landed on an unknown planet" answered Cortana, "Where are the two Spartans" he asked. "Chief and Six are trying to look for weapons, ammo, supplies, and vehicles" Cortana answered, "Where?" asked the Arbiter, "The main hangar" said the A.I.

As the Arbiter was walking around the frigate, he realized what a magnificent ship it was and it was such a shame that most of it had been destroyed. After many times getting lost, he finally found the main hangar were Master Chief and Noble six were scavenging for supplies.

"John, Connor, it is good to see that you two have survived the crash" said the Arbiter as he approached the two Spartans, " Likewise Thel" said Master Chief. "What have you two found?" asked the Arbiter, "Well let's see, there are many weapons with a fair amount of ammo, enough supplies to help us last at least a month, and a couple of rocket hogs with little gas so we've been trying to empty some of them out to use their gas" answered Noble six. "We'll be ready to move out in about half an hour and Cortana how's it going trying to figure out where we are" said Master Chief, "I'm trying my best but the environment doesn't match any in the UNSC database, and it's weird because most of it is really dark for some reason" answered the A.I. "That doesn't sound good" said Noble six.

Noble six then went back to trying to empty out the gasoline from the rocket hogs into portable containers until they were finally ready to go. They had packed their weapons, ammo, and supplies into crates, all that was left was to open the hangar doors. But when Noble six went to go open it he heard voices and then hurried to tell everyone to go hide.

**Outside the Forward Unto Dawn**

Team RWBY had finally made it to what appeared to be an enormous ship. Around it there were small fires and several hunks of metal. Everyone on the team was baffled even Blake.

"UNSC, what does that mean?" asked Ruby as she saw the mysterious logo, "I don't know, but it looks like a military logo considering the eagle on it" said Wiess. Just as she said it the two huge doors that led to the main hangar opened. "So… who will go into the giant, creepy, military spaceship first?" asked Yang.

Inside the space ship was really dark and nobody except Blake could see with her Faunus night vision. As they walked around they saw many weapons and heavily armored vehicles ranging from jeeps with a huge rocket launcher to tanks. Then Blake heard a noise.

"None of you move" said Master Chief as he, Noble six, and the Arbiter pointed their weapons at the four teenagers. "Who are all of you?" asked Master Chief, "Why should we answer?" asked Yang with anger in her tone. "We asked first and as you can see we are the ones who seem to be more in charge here" said Noble six as he approached them. After he said that Yang snapped.

Yang then pulled out Ember Celica and shot-punched Noble six, but it only made him stager a bit and Yang scream in pain. After that Ruby, Wiess, and Blake pulled out Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, and Gambol Shroud. The Spartans and the Elite were impressed by the way the four teenage girls fought and what weapons they used, never in their lives had they seen a small fifteen year old wield a gigantic scythe and know how to use it well. While Master Chief and the Arbiter were busy fighting Ruby, Wiess, and Blake, Yang was still trying to make at least a dent in Noble six.

"ALRIGHT, NO MORE PLAYING NICE!" screamed Yang as she was about to unleash her full power on Noble six. "Meh… I've seen worse" said Noble six as he saw Yang burst into flames, and right as she was about to do a super punch, Six went into armor lock and was able to knockout Yang. "YANG!" yelled Ruby as she saw her sister get knocked out. Yang getting knocked out gave Master Chief and the Arbiter an advantage to bring them to the ground and luckily they had found some handcuffs that they used to incapacitate them.

"Now tell us who are you", asked Master Chief once more.

**Well there is Chapter two, a big thank you again to the people who were the first to follow , I can't guarantee this but I'll probably have two more chapters on both Friday and Saturday night, and don't forget to review, follow, and fav. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, I've read the reviews and I will try my best to make these chapters longer without making it bad, and I know I've said this before but thank you guys for reading, I am now up to 490 views, but enough of me talking, here is what you guys came for. Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter 3**

**Inside the Forward Unto Dawn**

Ruby and the rest of her team couldn't believe it, Yang, the strongest member of their team had been taken down by, from what they guessed were two robots and a big slimy creature in silver armor. Even with their powerful weapons, and incredible skill, they were no match for the three oversized beings.

"So, have we calmed down now?" asked Master Chief calmly, team RWBY then nodded, "Good, now tell us who are you, and where are we?" asked Master Chief, "You are in the emerald fo" Ruby was then cut off, "No, we mean what planet are we on" asked Noble six, " You are on the planet Remnant, I'm Ruby Rose, she is Wiess Schnee, next to her is Blake Belladonna, and the one still knocked out is my older sister Yang Xiao Long, we are team RWBY at Beacon academy " answered Ruby, though confused. "Cortana, is there anything in the UNSC database on a planet named Remnant?" Master Chief asked, "No, it looks like after we escaped the Ark, the slipspace portal transported us above this planet, and unfortunately since it isn't in colonized space there is a very small chance that we will be able to communicate with anyone in the UNSC" answered Cortana. "Which one of you is the one in charge?" asked Master Chief as he turned to the girls, "Me" answered Ruby. When he heard this Chief was very surprised, "Sorry if we hurt you guys, we don't really take getting weapons pointed in front of us as friendliness" said the Spartan, "It's ok Yang sometimes gets mad easily" said Ruby. Chief then signaled Six to take of the cuffs. "Sorry about your sister" said Noble six as he was freeing Ruby, "Ok what happened? YOU!" yelled Yang as she woke up and saw Noble six. Yet again Yang's hair started to light on fire, "YANG, it's ok, it was all a misunderstanding" said Ruby as she tried to stop her sister. "Ok we need to get back to Beacon and tell Professor Ozpin" said Ruby.

Chief, Noble six, and the Arbiter jumped into the warthog, but since they didn't know where to go, and having to follow team RWBY, they had to drive very slowly.

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

When they had gotten to Beacon, the three heroes marveled at the amazing architecture, there were very little structures back home that were left standing, so it was very gratifying to see this. After a while they made it to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Ms. Rose Jaune told me you and your team were coming late, but he didn't say with more people" said Professor Ozpin as he saw team RWBY come in, "Yeah sorry about that, but we saw a huge spaceship fall from the sky, so we went to go check it out and we found these three" said Ruby, "Hello sir, I'm Master Chief, S-117, these are my friends, Noble six B-312, that is Thel'Vadamee Arbiter of the Sangheli, and this is our A.I, Cortana" said Master Chief, pulling out Cortana and introducing her to everyone, he then proceeded to stretching out his hand, "I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy" said Ozpin shaking Master Chief. "Are you two like some kind of robots?" asked Wiess, "No, we are aren't, we are Spartans of the UNSC, the Spartans are part of a division of super soldiers, John here is the last Spartan II alive, and I am the last Spartan III, which was the most recent generation of Spartans" answered Noble six, "Well what happened, how did they die?" asked Ruby, "You all might want to sit down for this, it's going to take a while" said Master Chief.

_One incredibly long story later…_

"Wow, I'm so sorry about that" said Ruby as Master Chief finished the story, "Well any questions?" asked Master Chief, "I've got one, does Blake have cat ears?" asked Noble six, "Yes I do, and how did you now" asked Blake, "My visor has heat vision, I sometimes play with it when I'm bored" answered Noble six. "I also have a question, how were you able to knock me out" asked Yang with some anger in her voice, "Well, my armor has armor lock which makes anything that hits me bounce back" answered Noble six. "Well, I think it's after curfew so you ladies better be getting back to your dorms, you three stay here" said Professor Ozpin, team RWBY nodded and left. "Until you three decide what you will do, I have a place where you can stay, if you want we can find a place for you to teach, we could use the extra help after all" said Professor Ozpin, "Thank you sir and we'll think about it" said Master Chief, " Follow me then" said Ozpin.

It was a really quiet night, there wasn't any robberies in progress and no Grimm attacks. Professor Ozpin escorted the war heroes through Beacon to a quite large, three bed, and one bathroom room.

"This is one of the rooms for the teachers, for now this is where you three will stay" said Ozpin; "We can't thank you enough, Professor Ozpin" said the Arbiter, "Good night gentlemen, breakfast is at 7:30 A.M." said professor Ozpin before leaving the room.

They then proceeded to taking of their armor, and then taking turns in the bathroom to take a shower. When they were all ready Chief pulled out Cortana so they could finally get some sleep without the fear of being killed the next day or in their sleep.

"Good night everyone" said Cortana, but everyone had already gone to sleep.

**Later that night…**

"Listen Reach has been good to me, time's come to return the favor", BANG, "You're on your own Noble, Carter out", "Who's next, AHHHH, I'm ready how 'bout you", Noble six then woke up in a cold sweat and trying to breathe right. This had been the first time he has relived the tragic deaths of Noble team ever since he had left Reach and joined Master Chief. 'I cannot let the girls suffer the same fate as did Noble team' Noble six thought to himself.

**The next morning at team RWBY'S dorm**

"GOOD MORNING TEAM" yelled Ruby to wake everyone up, "Do you really have to do that again" asked Wiess in an annoyed voice, "Yup, but we need to go to breakfast right now, Professor Ozpin has a special announcement for us" said Ruby. "She's right, this morning he sent us all a message in our scrolls" said Blake, "Well we better get going" said Yang.

**At the Cafeteria**

Team RWBY hurried to the cafeteria, and apparently team JNPR had also gotten the message at the same time as team RWBY because they too were sprinting to get to the cafeteria. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had been waiting for the rest of the school to come, everyone was really curious about the announcement that they had to make.

"Good morning students, I bet you are wondering why on a Saturday we called you this early" said Professor Ozpin, everyone in the cafeteria started muttering, "Well here it is, I'm sure that all of you heard that yesterday a strange object fell from the sky, well it carried three guests that as of this morning agreed to be your new combat teachers, I know that some of you are too quick to judge, so I expect you to keep all your comments to yourselves and to be on your best behavior, that is all" finished Professor Ozpin. Surely everyone turned to look at team CRDL when Ozpin said 'quick to judge'. "What did you guys find inside the spaceship?" asked Jaune, "Well we found two futuristic super soldiers and the leader of an alien race" said Wiess, "Are you guys being sarcastic?" asked Ren, "How much do you want to be?" asked Yang.

**Training gym**

After going through another one of Professor Port's very boring and boastful class, everyone was curious as to how these new teachers were going to be. Meanwhile in the training gym, which was turned into a classroom for that class only, Master Chief, and the Arbiter were calm about this, while Noble six was still on edge because of what happened last night.

"Connor, are you alright?" asked the Arbiter, "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a bit nervous, you know.

About half an hour later the students came through the doors, and of course team CRDL was disgusted by the Arbiter, while the rest of the class except team RWBY was really confused.

"Pay up" Yang told Ren as team JNPR saw the teachers, Ren then handed Yang 20 lien. "Hello everyone I am Master Chief S-117, my name is also John, over there are my co-teachers and friends, Connor, Noble six B-312, Thel'Vadamee, and our A.I Cortanna" said Master Chief. "Professor Ozpin has made us in charge of teaching you students many forms of combat, first of all we will be sparring to see what all of you are capable of, so whoever wants will step up and try to beat me in a fight" said Noble six. Cardin always thought he was better than everyone so during the entire class he was chuckling. "Oh good looks like we've got a volunteer, Mr. Winchester will you please come up and we shall start" said Noble six as he heard Cardin earlier. 'Big, strong, big strong weapon, and very cocky, this will be easier than killing a chieftain' Noble six thought to himself.

The arena then lit up, the match had started. He started by swinging his mace but Six kept dodging every swing, which made Cardin really frustrated, but when Six found an opening, he landed blow after blow to Cardin, blocking his attacks and breaking his defenses. Cardin thought to throw his mace to cause a distraction, but when he did Six caught it and swung it at Cardin, which made his aura drop into the red zone.

"Who's next?" asked Noble six as Cardin was laying next to him nearly knocked out.

**Well there is chapter 5 I hope it was still good, and don't forget to review, fav, and follow, bye guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, sorry I said that Saturday there would be a new chapter and I'm going to be honest, I was doing a speed run of Batman Arkham City and Arkham Origins (on the plus side, playing those games gave new ideas), but now I'm back with a new chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Master Chief, Noble six, and Arbiter's bedroom**

"Well that was a good day" said Master Chief, "It was indeed" said the Arbiter, "Speak for yourselves, you guys didn't have to fight a whole group of teenagers that have weapons stronger than gravity hammers" groaned Noble six. "We told you that you shouldn't do it" said Cortana, "Well it was a way to see how they fight, and also I needed to find a way to make Cardin and his team shut up", said Noble six, "Well we need to go to sleep" said the Arbiter, "Why, it's way too early?" asked Noble six, "Yeah, but Ozpin needs us to go on a special mission with team RWBY tomorrow, and by the looks of it we'll be a out there a while, and Six is your knife sharpened?" said Master Chief. Six then replied by taking out his knife then stabbing it into his night stand. "Really Connor, really?" asked Master Chief, "What it's not like I'll ever use it" replied Noble six. "Ok everyone we better get our rest, we don't want to be late for the mission" said the Arbiter before turning off all the lights in the room.

**Team RWBY's room**

"Blake, do you ever stop reading?" asked Ruby while hanging upside down her bed, "Do you ever stop eating cookies?" asked Blake. "Good point" said Ruby as she reached for another cookie. "So, Yang how did you like today's new class?" Ruby asked her sister, "Well let's see, uh... HE BEAT ME AGAIN!" said Yang with a lot of anger in her voice, "Come on Yang, at least you came close" said Ruby trying to calm down her sister, "No you didn't, if anything you didn't improve at all" said Wiess, "WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Yang, "Calm down Yang, and Wiess stop making it worse" said Ruby, "What I'm only saying the truth" Wiess exclaimed, "Wiess" exclaimed Ruby. Suddenly Ruby's scroll lit up. "Looks like I got a new message… from professor Ozpin" said Ruby after checking her scroll. 'I need you and your team to come to my office at about 7:00 A.M, I have a special mission for you four, and you will be accompanied by professors John, Connor, and Thel'Vadamee'. "Ok so we need to go to sleep now to be on time" said Wiess, "Uguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh cooooommme oooooooooooonnnnnn" complained Ruby and Yang. Blake then rolled her eyes and turned off the lights (Rhyme not intended).

**Ozpin's office (next day)**

"You wanted to see us professor" asked Master Chief as everyone had arrived, "Yes, I have a special mission for all of you, but I have some good news and bad news, there is a mountain near the emerald forest where some dust miners were killed, apparently they were slain by hordes of Grimm, but there is something else in there that scared them out of there" professor Ozpin explained, "And the good news?" asked Noble six, "That was the good news, the bad news is that is on the very border that divides Vale from the Grimm" Ozpin then finished. "Oh great we have to go near a place infested with monsters, into a place that is also probably infested with monsters" said Wiess, "Well we don't have a choice" said the Arbiter. "I suggest you leave now to avoid any Grimm surrounding the area" said Ozpin.

After they all finished in Ozpin's office they went outside Beacon to go and get on a dust plane. Everyone except the Spartans and the Elite were nervous, but team RWBY was glad Jaune wasn't there to start puking all over the place. It took them about an hour to get to the mountain, which gave them time to strategize.

* * *

**Mountain in the emerald forest**

"Ok, Connor, Blake, and Thel, you three will be our stealth team, your mission is to go inside and assassinate any monster you see, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and I will help if any of you get spotted, is that all clear?" asked Master Chief, everyone nodded, "Connor and Thel , switch on your active camo now because where we're landing, there is a small pack of beowolves" ordered Master Chief.

The dust plane landed a few feet from the mountain in order to not wake up the beowolves. Six quickly put a silencer on his DMR and then followed Blake and the Arbiter. There were three sleeping beowolves at the entrance, Six then pulled out his knife and plunged it deep into the beowolf's neck, Blake then stabbed one and while Gambol Shroud was still in, she shot it to make sure it was dead, and it only took one stab with the Arbiter's energy sword to kill his.

"Well that was easy" said the Arbiter, "Yeah maybe for you but in case you didn't notice we both had to use regular knives" said Noble six; this only made the Arbiter chuckle. "Ok John we've cleared the entry, you can come in now" said Noble six through his comm, "Good, and Connor don't be so protective of the girls in this mission" said Master Chief, "Why would you say that?" asked Noble six fearing that Master Chief had found out what had happened all this week, "Connor, Cortana told me that you have been waking up in the middle of the night looking really scared, it didn't take me long to figure out that you are remembering what happened on Reach" Master Chief replied, "Don't worry John I'll be ok" said Noble six before turning of his comm. "Do you think he'll listen?" asked Cortana, "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see" Master Chief replied. "What's going on?" asked Ruby, "I'm trying to make sure Six doesn't do anything reckless if things get out of control" said the Spartan, "Why would he?" asked Wiess, "Well before Connor was paired up with me he was stationed at a planet named Reach with a team of Spartans that was named Noble team, there was Carter, Kat, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and Connor, his teammates were killed in the efforts of saving Reach from the Covenant" Master Chief explained to the three teenage girls. They all felt very sorry for Noble six at the moment.

They kept moving deeper into the mountain, and surprisingly enough they found it empty, there was no monsters or anything dangerous in there. They had spent about three hours inside the cave, ready to give up and head back until they found something of interest.

"Hey Blake, come over here!" Noble six yelled, "What's wrong professor?" the Faunus asked, "Ok first of all, you don't need to call me professor when we are on missions like this, just call me Six or Connor, and do you know what this is?" Noble six asked while holding a large, blue outlined, and container like object, "No, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen" replied Blake. "Connor, listen to me carefully, you three need to hide, and men with guns have entered, an-"said Master Chief before he was knocked out. "John… John are you there" asked Noble six very nervously. "Ok you animals, start looking for the dust" said the evil voice of Roman Torchwick. "You two go and find the others, I'll create a distraction" said the Arbiter as he turned invisible and went off and started to stab Roman's henchmen. "Ok, Blake you go and untie them, I'll give you covering fire" ordered Noble six. "Well look what we have here. You're those kids from the docks and what are these things?" said Roman, "I guess since we are all here no one to save you, I have to take care of some unfinished business" he said in a murderous voice while loading his cane. "NO!" yelled Noble six as he lunged in front of his students, it saved them but he was shot so hard he nearly died. "CONNOR" yelled Master Chief, Cortana and the Arbiter as they broke free. "My, my, my you are a brave one, but looks like we'll finish this another time" said Roman as he had his men covering him while he escaped. "We have to get him to the medical wing" said Yang very scared, for she had never seen someone nearly die in her life. "John… John" said Noble six with a faint voice, "What is it?" said Master Chief also very scared, "Hold onto this" he said giving him the object he found, and then his hand went limp.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bad, and if you are wondering what happens to Six and can't wait for the next chapter then PM me, and don't forget to review, fav, and follow. And if any of you are wondering the container is not dust.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know all of are asking how Master Chief was knocked out so easily, well what you need to do to find out how is to read this chapter carefully, now that that's out of the way I want to thank all who are reading, right now I am at 1,546 views, I want to thank the people in Canada the most because they are the people outside of the U.S. who read this the most, now on to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter 5**

**Beacon hospital wing**

"What happened?" asked professor Ozpin in a very worried voice, "He was shot, the bullet was really strong that it pierced his shield and his armor" Master Chief replied, "The bullet hit him too hard and it's lodged in there, so he might not make, and he is trying his best to stay awake" said the doctor that was attending Noble six. "Stay strong Connor, you will make it" said the Arbiter trying to keep his friend awake, "We're losing him!" exclaimed the doctor.

Although they didn't see it, Master Chief and the Arbiter were feeling very sad inside to see a friend slowly going away. Pulling out the bullet wasn't going to be easy, and because of the strength of the bullet he lost quite an amount of blood. After a while of trying to heal him, they saw that his heart rate was slowly going down.

**Inside Noble six's head**

While everyone was trying to save Noble six, something else was happening in his head.

"What happened?" asked Noble six as he woke up, but saw no one around, all he saw was the green fields of planet Reach.

He was very confused, because the last thing he remembered was getting shot and then everything going dark. He then decided to walk around the planet, soaking in the beauty of the planet before it was glassed by the covenant. After a while walking he got his thoughts together.

"Am I dead?" Noble six asked, "No not, yet anyways" said a deep voice, Noble six then turned around to see Jorge and the rest of Noble team, "How… I mean how are you all here?" Noble six asked, "We came to see you" replied Kat, "But if I didn't die, how am I seeing all of you?" the blue Spartan asked, "Let's take a walk, this will take a while" said Emile.

**Beacon hospital wing**

"Ok now tell me what happened, every detail" professor Ozpin asked team RWBY in an upset voice.

"Ok, well we found the mountain with three beowolves at the entrance, which Blake and professors Connor and Thel'Vadamee assassinated, we then went into the cave, but there was no monsters only lots of dust left behind, professor Connor found an strange blue object, and before we left Roman Torchwick and his thugs came in to steal the dust but he then also found us and saw that professor John's suit was electrical, and unfortunately they had a device that caused a small EMP blast that turned off his suit, so he was then easily knocked out which made it easier for them to take us by surprise, we were all going to be killed and that is when professor Connor jumped in front of us and got shot" Ruby explained, "Is he going to be ok?" asked Blake, "It is still uncertain" said professor Ozpin, "It's all my fault" said the Arbiter very guilt fully, "Don't say that" said Master Chief, "I told him and Blake to go help the rest of the team, if I hadn't he probably wouldn't be in that bed right now!" the Arbiter exclaimed angrily, "None of us could have thought that would happen" said Weiss trying to calm him down, "BUT IT STILL DID!" the Arbiter then yelled.

Everyone just started yelling at each other, and Cortana, being outside of Master Chief's head, couldn't handle one more second of it.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP; DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT HE WOULD WANT? ALL OF US FIGHTING BECAUSE ONE OF US THINKS THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT HE IS DYING?" yelled Cortana finally bursting out of her chip into hologram form. "Cortana calm down" said Master Chief, "NO JOHN, ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP THIS AND START PRAYING THAT HE MAKES IT OUT" Cortana then yelled again. "He is about to flat line, all of you should come and be with him in his last minutes" said the doctor coming into the waiting room.

When Master Chief and the Arbiter saw the heart beat monitor, it only made them feel sadder inside. Although the ones who did shed tears were team RWBY, Ruby because even though he just gave one lesson she really liked the way he teaches, especially the way he shut Cardin up, Weiss because she never fully appreciated the way the teaches, Blake because she thought she could've done better to not get caught, and Yang was really sad because she couldn't bear the thought of him dying before she could apologize for being mad at him for beating her in a fight.

**Noble six's head**

"Do I have to go back?" asked Noble six, "You can, or you can stay here, but before you decide remember that you are still needed back there" said Jorge, "I will go, but this isn't good bye" said Noble six, "Of course it isn't" said Jun, "Go, and give them hell six" said Emile, "Good luck six" said Kat, "Remember that you aren't alone" said Carter, "See you later kid, now wake up" said Jorge.

Before he did he took one last glance at his friends who were smiling and waving. He then closed his eyes and woke up.

**Beacon hospital wing**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Connor" said Master Chief, "You don't need to be sorry" said Noble six as he opened his eyes, "What… how, I mean you flat lined" said Master Chief, and with his helmet off everyone could see he was very confused, "They came to me" said Noble six. "PROFESSOR CONNOR" yelled all of team RWBY as they wrapped him in a gigantic group hug, "Are you all trying to put me down again?" asked Noble six very joke fully, "My friend forgive me, if I hadn't told you-" the Arbiter was then cut off, "You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault" said Noble six. "I'm glad to see you aren't dead" said professor Ozpin as he walked in, "How did you survive?" asked Ruby, "I had some old friends visit me, and professor Ozpin I need to see you, Glynda, John, and Thel in your office, it's about that object I found" said Noble six, "Sure but first you need to rest" said professor Ozpin.

After Ozpin left, team RWBY, Master Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter couldn't stop being happy that their teacher and friend was back. Although Noble six was happy that he was back with his friends, he was at the same time worried about how they were going to stop what was about to happen, how the object got there, no one but him knew the danger that was coming.

**Professor Ozpin's office**

They all had to make sure that all the students were in their dorms tonight and that no one could get out, for someone could get hurt.

"Now, why did you want to see us?" asked professor Ozpin, "It's because of this, John have your knife at the ready" said Noble six as he pulled out the object he found in the mountain, "Watch this" said Noble six, he then pushed what looked like what was a button. It then turned to what looked like a small blue robot, "What is that?" asked professor Goodwitch, "I don't really know what it's called, but it's a type of forerunner robot" said Noble six, "And what is a forerunner?" asked professor Ozpin, before one of them could answer the robot then jumped off of professor Ozpin's table and scurried off to the hallways. "Quick, we have to capture it before anyone else finds it" said Noble six.

The robot was very fast for them to catch it, and they couldn't shoot it otherwise it would alarm the other students. Eventually it did stop, but it stopped inside team JNPR's room. It had burst into the room, and it didn't take long for Jaune to start screaming.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!" yelled Jaune, "Calm down Jaune and try to help us capture it" said Ren with a lot of irritation in his voice, "Everybody calm down, I've got this" said Master Chief as he grabbed it and stabbed it. "Ok, I going to ask again, WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Jaune again, "Calm down boy, it was a robot from an ancient civilization" said the Arbiter. "What's going on we heard a girl screaming in here… whoa what's that?" said Yang as she and the rest of team RWBY came into the room, "Well what we found in the mountain turned out to be a robot from an ancient civilization" said Master Chief, "We have even bigger problems than this right now, if this did happen, if there are forerunner objects here, then surly they will come" said Noble six, "Who will come?" asked Ruby, "I know who, his name is Jul'Mdama" said the Arbiter.

**Well that is the conclusion of chapter 5, hope you guys like it, if you don't know who Jul'Mdama is (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED HALO 4), he is an Elite who is looking for forerunner artifacts (Also, the part were Noble team comes to visit him in his head is kind of like that scene from Harry Potter although I didn't realize it until I finished). A couple more things, I have read the reviews and this is for the people who aren't liking it, I don't really give a shit what you write about it, If you don't like it why bother even reading it's just pointless, I want to give another thanks to the people in Canada, and if you go to my profile there is poll going on about my first RWBY stand alone fanfic, good bye and don't forget to review, fav, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys, I'm sorry to all those people who like and support my writing or think I can do better that I haven't published anything in a long time, I've been busy with other things, but now that it's summer I can work a lot more, so thank you again for staying with me on this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Professor Ozpin's office**

Everyone besides Master Chief, Noble six, Cortana, and the Arbiter were very confused about the events that had transpired in the last hour. First they discovered that scattered throughout Remnant were hidden Forerunner robots, and now they found out that soon members of the former covenant were about to come and search the planet for whatever the Forerunners had left behind on the planet.

"Are you certain of this?" asked professor Ozpin, "Yes, I know Jul'Mdama, even when we separated from the Covenant, he still wanted to find the artifacts left behind by the Forerunners" said the Arbiter. "Do we know when they will be arriving?" asked professor Ozpin, "No, but it would be wise to not let anyone leave the school" said the Arbiter. "I think John and I need to go back to the Dawn for weapons and vehicles" said Noble six, "Fine, but before we decide to attack or not I will go try to talk Jul out of this" said the Arbiter, "Ok, I'll have to gather the students later tomorrow to tell them about what is happening" said professor Ozpin, "Are you crazy, you can't tell them what is going on, if you tell them exactly what is happening it might frighten them" said Cortana, "Alright, I'll figure something out, now everybody go, we have to be ready if it is to happen tomorrow" said professor Ozpin.

Without anyone knowing, team RWBY had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. After hearing this, they all felt it really hard to sleep that night knowing that by the end of the day tomorrow they or their friends might die.

* * *

**Next day in the cafeteria**

"What is wrong you guys, you look really bummed out?" asked Nora with her mouth stuffed with pizza, "Yeah all of you haven't said a word since you got here, or eaten anything" said Jaune, "It's nothing, we're just really tired" said Yang, "It doesn't really look like it" said Ren, "Yeah, not only have you guys been quiet, but you look kind of worried" said Pyrrha. "Attention students, I have an announcement" said Professor Ozpin, "Because of certain events that have transpired, we have a change of rules, first of all, no one is to leave the school unsupervised, all of your classes will be taking place inside the school, anyone who is seen outside the school unsupervised will be given a week of detention, and none of you are to question this change of rules" finished Professor Ozpin.

After Professor Ozpin finished the cafeteria was filled with complains and whining of teenagers. The uproar continued for some time until everybody was forced to go to their classes. The most enraged out of all the students was team CDRL, which was always used to go out and start picking on people every day, so to some people it was a relief.

"We had so many fun things to do today in Vale, and now it's all ruined" pouted Nora as teams JNPR and RWBY walked to Master Chief, Noble six, and the Arbiter's class. "It's okay Nora I'm sure that we'll be able to go another time" said Ren, "Don't any of you think it's weird that they just suddenly forbade us from leaving the school?" asked Jaune, "It may have something to do with what Professor John killed last night" said Pyrrha , "Yeah, Jaune screamed like a little girl" giggled Nora.

* * *

**Combat Class**

After a day of waiting for the class, the war heroes started to see the students pour in, they all looked enraged.

"They seemed pretty pissed, do you think they know we were involved?" asked Noble six, "Most of the must have heard our voices when that boy started to scream at the top of his lungs" the Arbiter pointed out, "Alright, let's just stay quiet about this, Conner, go get the drones set up" said Master Chief, "Thank god it isn't me again" said Noble six with relief, "Well you weren't the one who had to program these" said an annoyed Cortana.

"Hello and welcome everybody to combat class, once again, today's lesson will be fairly easy, if you are to direct your attention to professor's Connor and Thel'Vadamee, they will explain" explained the green Spartan, "Ok, in today's lesson, as you can see we have set up drones all around here, but these aren't ordinary drones, these will be able to take the appearances of many of the creatures of Grimm, courtesy of our A.I Cortana" said Noble six, "You will be allowed to either train on your own or with your team, and we advise you not to let yourselves get severely injured by the drones" finished the Arbiter.

After the lesson was explained the teams got together and started to train, most of them enjoyed it as they've wanted to fight more types of Grimm than just beowolves. The only ones who didn't enjoy it was team CRDL who after a few minutes of walking around the training center set their eyes on Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hey freak, how's it going" scowled Cardin, "Yeah why aren't you training huh, is it because you're scared?" asked Russell, "Are you just too weak to fight even robots?" asked Dove, "Or are you just ashamed that you will never be as good as anyone here at this school?" asked Sky, "P-Please just leave me alone, I-I don't want any trouble" stammered Velvet, "I can do anything I want, and there's no way I'm going to listen to an animal like you" said Cardin as they started to pull on her rabbit ears as hard as they could.

"Please stop pulling, you're going to rip them off!" pleaded Velvet, "What's that? I think she wants me to pull on harder" said Cardin as he was about to reach for one of her ears, he then felt a rubber hand grab his arm, "What is going on here Mr. Winchester?" asked Noble six, "N-N-Nothing, we were just talking to Velvet" said Cardin very nervously, "I am impressed, first you start interrupting the class, then you aren't training, and now you are harassing classmates just because she is different from you, I've seen children with better character than you" said Noble six. "Why the hell did Ozpin have to hire these freaks as teachers?" whispered Cardin when he got back to his team.

"What was that Mr. Winchester?" asked Noble six, "Nothing" said Cardin in a near growling voice. "If you have anything to say about us, why don't you share it with the class?" asked Noble six, "Ok, you want me to say what I think about you three?" said Cardin, "This is gonna be good" whispered Master Chief to the Arbiter. "I think that the three of you are a bunch of freaks, that don't belong here, I mean it's bad enough they're letting animals here, now they let in this slimy beast, you made me look weak the first class, it's because of you three that none of us can leave this school, and one thing that bothers me about you and your green friend, is that I don't think that either of you are the slightest bit human" said an enraged Cardin.

When Cardin finished the room was dead silent, Blake more than anyone was enraged at him expressing his hatred Fanus. The class was surprised that the three professors weren't enraged at Cardin's hateful comment.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Noble six.

And with all his rage Cardin threw a punch that was so easily caught by the Spartan.

"So that is how it's going to be, looks like you will be leaving early" said Noble six, "Wait, do you mean from class?" asked Cardin, "That depends on what professor Ozpin's decision will be, so if you'd be so kind, get out of my class and straight to professor Ozpin's office" said Noble six.

Cardin was near tears when he left, which made a lot of people laugh as to see that one of the teachers was finally able to make Cardin shut up completely.

"Ok, everybody keep training" said Noble six. "Well… that was something" said Master Chief when Noble six got back, "Indeed, but how will Ozpin know what happened?" asked the Arbiter, "Every operator helmet comes with a camera which I used to record the whole thing and sent it to Ozpin" said Noble six, "Well he might have to hold that off, because right after class ends he needs us at his office ASAP" said Master Chief.

There were many groans when the class was over, for the students not being able to go out had to go straight back to their dorms.

* * *

**Professor Ozpin's office**

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" asked the Arbiter as they all go to the Professor's office. "Yes I'm afraid we have dreadful news" said professor Ozpin. "Well, what's wrong?" asked Noble six.

As soon as he asked professor Ozpin turned on the T.V in his office.

"As you can see here, many unidentified flying objects have been seen on the outskirts of Vale near Beacon academy. These objects seem to be of a massive size and colored a light shade of purple, we will have more news on this story as the night progresses" said the reporter.

"Dear Monty in heaven" said professor Goodwitch, "We need to come up with a plan" said Noble six, "Do any of you have anything in mind?" asked professor Ozpin, "I will try to reason with Jul and try to prevent future bloodshed" said the Arbiter, "Connor and I will head back to the Dawn and try to scavenge whatever we can, in case things get ugly, in the mean time try to contact the Vale police department and try to see if you can get a city wide evacuation in time" said Master Chief, "Ok let's get to it" said professor Ozpin.

* * *

**Team RWBY's dorm**

"I'm boreeeeeeeddddddddd" said Ruby, "We're all bored, well except Blake" said Weiss as she saw Blake completely submerged in a book. "Wonder what's on T.V right now" said Yang as she turned on the T.V.

Team RWBY then watched in complete shock as they saw the Covenant super carrier in the sky.

"You don't think it's happening do you?" asked Blake, "If you're talking about the invasion of aliens that glassed entire planets we heard about yesterday, then yeah" said Yang.

As if on cue, the scrolls of team RWBY started beeping with a new message.

"All students are not to leave their dorms for any reason whatsoever, if you wish to know more about this, turn on your dorm television and go to the news" read Ruby. "So this might be it, we might die tonight" said Yang. "No" said Ruby, "No?" said the rest of her teammates simultaneously, "That's right, No we're not going to die tonight, not without a fight at least. Sure we may not be the best team or the best students in this school, sure we're facing something that we've never seen before, but it only matters if we try, so if by any chance they are able to get into this school, we will stand and defend with all we have in us, so who's with me?" said Ruby. "Me. I'm not going to let you defend this place alone or get hurt" Said Yang, "Me too" said Blake, "This is a really stupid, reckless, and probably suicidal plan, but you can count me in" said Wiess.

* * *

**UNSC Forward Unto Dawn**

"Ok drop me off here, I'll walk the rest of the way" said the Arbiter as Master Chief and Noble six dropped him off in the middle of the emerald forest.

They then drove into the hanger of the frigate, guns at the ready. About 10 beowolves emerged out of the darkness as the warthog's head lights shined the inside of the frigate. One of the beowolves was about to leap on to the warthog, but was pelted with dozens of bullets from the turret manned by Noble six, Master Chief then jumped out of the jeep and was able to punch a beowolf's jaw clean off.

"So you take 4 and I take 4?" asked Noble six, Master Chief then nodded in approval as they pulled out they're guns.

* * *

**Jul'Madama's ship**

He had been walking for some time, hoping that things will end with no violence. After about 30 minutes of walking through the emerald forest, the Arbiter stumbled upon the familiar glow of energy swords and walked towards it.

"(dialogue in Sangheli)_ Who goes there" _said an Elite scout, "_Don't fear brothers it is I" _said the Arbiter as he emerged from the shadows, "_By the gods, is it you Arbiter?!" _said another scout, _"Yes it is I, the Arbiter, I know it is Jul'Madama who has come here, can you take me to his ship" _asked the Arbiter, "_Of course sir"_ said another scout.

They then led the Arbiter deeper into the forest to be beamed up by the super carrier in the sky. As they walked throughout the ship all they Elites were being amazed to see that he had survived the explosion of the Ark, while the Jackals and the Grunts just looked away in disinterest.

"_What is going on, didn't I tell you to come back once you found any clues towards the locations of the arti- Arbiter, is that you?" _asked Jul'Madama as he saw squad of Elites come in, _"Hello Jul, how has it been?"_ asked the Arbiter, _"But we thought you had died" _said the Elite shipmaster, _"Walk with me" _said the Arbiter.

"_So tell me Jul, how has Sangheilos been since the end of the war" _asked the Arbiter, _"Not to good, everything was okay for a while but we have been in conflict with the Jiralhanae for some time now" _said Jul'Madama, _"Who is it now that is leading them?" _asked the Arbiter, "_After you killed Tartarus, a Chieftain by the name of Lydus now leads them, but don't worry they haven't been much of a problem" _answered Jul'Madama.

By this time the Arbiter was more than willing to mention his motives for coming here.

"_I know that the reason that you have come to this planet is to seek the ancient forerunner artifacts" _said the Arbiter, _"You are right about that, we have also discovered strange things in this world, come I'll show you" _said the Shipmaster as he led the Arbiter to a room. _"I think you will be very impressed with our work" _said the Jul'Madama.

The door then opened and at the other end was dozens of Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermores, King Taijatu, and Boarbatusks all in mind control collars.

"_We found these beasts upon our arrival, we were able to capture them and put them under our control, we plan to use them if anybody gets in our way" _said Jul'Madama.

"_I'm sorry Jul, but this needs to stop now before any blood is shed" _said the Arbiter, _"What? Do you realize what is in this planet? There are many gifts left behind by the Forerunners" _said Jul'Madama slightly mad, _"But we don't know what they are capable of, look at what happened with Halo, they were supposedly artifacts to bring us into the Great Journey, but they were weapons to eliminate life on a genocidal scale" _ said the Arbiter, _"I thought you would understand, I thought you would follow along with us, but now I see the truth, the humans have made you weak" _growled the Shipmaster, _"Don't you say that, think about the all the innocent lives that will be lost if this goes on" _said a now mad Arbiter. _"If that is how you feel, then leave and prepare to suffer the same fate as the humans of this planet"_ said Jul'Madama as he had the Arbiter escorted out of the ship.

**Team RWBY's Dorm**

"Is everybody ready?" asked Ruby as she finished changing into her combat clothes and pulling out Crescent Rose, "As ready as we'll ever be" said Blake, "I Just want to say that in case we don't make it tonight, that I feel really lucky to have such a good team and even better friends with me right now" said Ruby, after hearing that Yang pulled the whole team into a gigantic bear hug.

The moment of happiness was short lived when an explosion was heard at the entrance of Beacon.

* * *

**UNSC Forward Unto Dawn**

"John, are you there, it's me Thel" said the Arbiter into Master Chief's comm. "Yeah I'm here, how did it go" said Master Chief, "Not good, he is now sending out Phantoms and drop ships towards Vale and Beacon" said the Arbiter, "Ok, Connor and I are almost done here we'll meet up with you quickly just try to stay put" said Master Chief.

In the mean time Noble six was looking for all the weapons he could find and stumbled upon two very interesting pieces of equipment.

"Connor I just talked to Thel, we've got to hurry up, Jul is now deploying Phantoms and drop ships towards Vale and Beacon" said Master Chief, "Ok, look what I've found" said Noble six as he handed Master Chief a small box, "What is it?" the green Spartan asked, "It's a prototype attachment for our armor to be able to carry more than just one armor ability, I've already tested it and it works" said Noble six, "According to the ship's schematics, this whole area was for research and development, but there is something that is really advanced beyond that door" said Cortana. "Open it" said Master Chief, Noble six then went and opened the door to see two pieces of machinery that was about 4 years advanced than what the UNSC had. "What are they?" asked Noble six, "It says in the schematics that they are two prototype manned assault droids called, in plural, Mantises, with one arm made of a turret, the other of multiple rocket launchers, and has a powerful stomp attack" said Cortana.

"Connor?" said Master Chief, "Yes, John" responded Noble six, "Are you ready run with me, Thel, and Cortana straight into hell again?" asked Master Chief, "I wouldn't have it any other way" said Noble six as they both got into the Mantises.

**Well ladies and gentlemen that concludes chapter 6 of Unexpected landing thank you again to all the people who have followed and favorited and stayed with the story so far and yes the story is almost over so to the people who like my writing or thinks I could do better thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen we are almost done with fan fic, I've already got planned what I will do next, hopefully it will be better than this one.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, EVERYONE MUST GO IMMEDIATELY FROM THEIR DORMS TO THE BALL ROOM NOW" yelled professor Goodwitch into the P.A.

The Covenant had breached the main entrance into Beacon and started to destroy everything in their way trying to find clues as to the whereabouts of the Forerunner artifacts.

"YAY! Sleep over" exclaimed Nora as she heard the announcement. "Now is not the time Nora!" growled Ren, "Come on we need to leave now" ordered Jaune, "Or else we might die" added Pyrrha.

As soon as they opened the door about five grunts had spotted them and started to fire their plasma pistols.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" yelled Jaune as he saw them, "I don't know but, are definitely not friendly" said Ren, "AHHHH" yelled Pyrrha as a Grunt shot plasma on her bare skin. "Nora take them out" ordered Jaune, the Grunts were then taken out quickly with one shot from Magnhild.

It wasn't long before they were spotted by an Elite, who quickly drew his energy sword. The Elite kept walking towards them despite Ren shooting StormFlower, it only did minimal damage to the alien's shields, but was finally taken down by two shots from Magnhild. But it wasn't long before three more followed with energy swords and plasma repeaters.

"I'll take them down" said Jaune, "Jaune! Don't engage them" yelled Ren as his team leader approached the Elites.

One of the Elites spotted him and lunged at him, luckily he pulled up his shield, but was pierced by the energy sword, he then try to stab the alien, but the blade just bounced off him.

"_You shouldn't have done-" _the Elite was then cutoff when the sound of three sniper shots were heard and Jaune's face was covered in purple blood. "Is everybody ok?" asked Ruby as she and the rest of her team hurried towards team JNPR. "Pyrrha was shot by these small aliens and got burns near her throat" responded Jaune, "Ok, you should all get to the ball room, we'll try and hold them off" said Ruby, the two teams then parted ways.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Weiss, "Honestly, I didn't think we'd last this long" said Ruby, "RUBY!" exclaimed her three teammates simultaneously, "OK, ok, right now we should start by helping anybody who's on their way to the ball room" said Ruby, the rest of her team nodded in approval.

They then started going dorm to dorm to see who needed help when they heard a familiar scream.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!" screamed Russel as Dove and Sky ran behind him. Yang then grabbed Russel by the collar, "What is going on?" asked Yang, "It's one of those aliens, th-th-they got Cardin!" exclaimed Russel, "You three get to the ball room we'll save Cardin" said Ruby. "Do we really have to save him?" asked Blake, "BLAKE!, I know he is a really, really, really bad guy, but yes we do have to save him, so go with Yang while Weiss and I go look for more people to help" exclaimed Ruby.

"L-L-L-Let me go" said Cardin in a very shaky voice. _"DO YOU KNOW WERE THE ARTIFACTS ARE?"_ growled the Elite, "W-What?" stammered Cardin, "WERE ARE ARTIFACTS?" said the Elite trying to speak English and now holding Cardin by the neck. "HEY, UGLY!" yelled Yang, the angered Elite then turned to the blonde brawler looking really pissed off. _"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" _yelled the Elite as he let go of Cardin and started sprinting towards Yang, only to be greeted with a shotgun punch and a blade in his back. "I could've taken him" said Yang to her partner, while Blake just rolled her eyes and then turned towards Cardin. "Go while you still can" said Blake, he then nodded and left.

As Blake and Yang went to try and get back to Ruby and Weiss, they heard a huge explosion and started to feel the entire school shake.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*, "Hey sis, what's up?" asked Yang as she was getting a call from her scroll. "Yang, you might want to get up to the roof" said Ruby a little worriedly.

As Blake and Yang started sprinting up the stairs; they started to feel the structure of the school crumbling down as more and more explosions from an unknown source were hitting the school.

"Ok what is going o- HOLY MONTY" said Yang as she got onto the roof and saw that in front of the school were Wraiths, Revenants, Banshees, Ghosts, Phantoms, drop ships and Grimm were down there, and was worst was that Vale was a beacon made of fire.

* * *

**Emerald Forest**

"This thing is not at all easy to maneuver" said Noble six as he tried to control the Mantis. "Well what do you expect, they were prototypes" said Cortana, "Ok Thel, we should be right near you, tell me can you see two giant, green, and heavily armed robots?" asked Master Chief in his Comm. "Do they have rocket launchers?" asked the Arbiter, "Yes" responded the Chief, "Ok, I see you, I'll be right there" said the Arbiter.

Master Chief and Noble six then heard a big clap of thunder followed by a storm.

"Well this is very fortunate" said Noble six, "Was that sarcasm?" asked Master Chief, "No, because now I'll be able to cloak and the storm will make it hard for anyone to see the shivers of the cloaking" said Noble six. "Hold your position, I'm detecting movement" said Master Chief, "It is okay, it's just me" said the Arbiter as he approached the two Spartans. "Okay, now tell is there anything new that the Elites are going to use?" asked Master Chief, "Well in the time they were here, they managed to capture a few creatures of Grimm and have been able to take control of them" the Arbiter answered, "That doesn't sound good, let's just see if these don't get destroyed easily" said Noble six.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the Arbiter, "We have to, as quickly as possible, go to and find a way onto the Super Carrier, find a way to get all the Covenant back to it and blow it up with these charges that Conner found" responded Master Chief. "Everybody hold up, I see multiple enemies up ahead" said Noble six, "What do you think they are?" asked Master Chief.

Right after Chief asked it, three huge blue plasma blasts barley missed right in front of them.

"Does that answer your question John?" Noble six questioned, "Let's just hope these things go fast enough" said Master Chief as they started approaching the Wraiths.

The Spartans then started to shoot the Elites, Grunts, and Jackals as they tried to evade the plasma blasts coming from the Wraiths. While Noble six and Master Chief were busy fighting the aliens and two Wraiths, the Arbiter went into cloaking and started to assassinate Elites, eventually getting behind the third Wraith and placing a grenade in it. Master Chief and Noble six were getting closer to the Wraiths, eventually blowing them up with rockets.

"That's one way to get their attention" said Noble six, "Yeah, there's no doubt that they'll send more" said Master Chief. "Don't move" said the Arbiter as he saw something slithering on the ground, "Do you think it's some Grimm?" asked Noble six, "Probably" said Master Chief.

In an instant the Spartans and the Elite saw both a black and a white head emerge from the trees. "Cortanna, do you know what this is?" asked Master Chief, "In the Beacon databases it says that it is called a King Taijatus, it has both a white and a black side and both need to be killed" responded the A.I.

The Spartans started to shoot the snake with the turrets, but they didn't have much effect. The King Taijatus then swung its tail at the Mantises that dropped their shield level to 20%.

"John, I think we may have to bail out" said Noble six, "Right, grab as many of the weapons as you can, but don't forget the charges" said Master Chief. Noble six then quickly grabbed his DMR, assault rifle, grenade launcher, jet pack, active camo, and the charges and Master Chief got an assault rifle, battle rifle, grenade launcher, jet pack, and hologram. "Do you two have any idea how to take down this beast?" asked the Arbiter, "If we can't hurt it on the outside, we'll just have to hurt it on the inside, Connor do you think we can unload two rockets from your Mantis?" asked Master Chief. "Probably, why?" asked Noble six, "We are going to carry one to each head, open their mouths, throw them in with a grenade, preferably plasma" answered the green Spartan, "Alright, I'll go do that" responded Noble six.

Immediately, the blue Spartan sprinted towards his Mantis to pull out the rockets. They then turned on their jet packs and flew up, dodging the heads and fangs of the snake. Landing on their heads, they squatted and with all their strength, they pulled open their mouths, and slammed a rocket in their along with a grenade and flew away.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Noble six upon landing. Right as he asked, the throats of the King Taijatus exploded leaving two headless snake carcasses. "Yes" responded Master Chief, "Shall we keep walking?" asked the Arbiter, "Yeah, but let's just get into camo just to be safe" responded Cortana.

As they kept walking, they started to hear many explosions accompanied by claps of thunder.

"The question still remains, how are we going to get up to the super carrier?" asked the Arbiter, "I've been thinking about it" said Master Chief, "I know how to" said Noble six, "How?" asked Master Chief, "Were going to need grenade launchers and plasma pistols for this. If we find a couple more squads and engage them, they'll most likely start to send Banshees, and when they do we hijack them to get access" explained the blue Spartan. "It's worth a try, let's just keep moving to see if we can find more squads" responded Master Chief.

Agreeing to the plan, they kept on walking to find more Covenant squads, when suddenly stumbling upon a squad of 3 Elites, 6 Jackals, 10 Grunts, and 3 Hunters.

"We'll have to assassinate the Elites first, and then try placing plasma grenades on the backs of the Hunters" said Master Chief, they then split up, and luckily the heavy rain concealed the shivers of the cloaking. As they approached the Elites, the Spartans put their hands on the handle of their knives and the Arbiter readied his energy sword. When close enough, they swiftly dug their blades deep into the aliens' throats, then quickly placing grenades onto the Hunters' backs.

"That will probably not kill them" said Noble six as the explosion hit only making the Hunters growl in pain, "Try to get behind them" said Master Chief as plasma shots were being fired towards them.

The Arbiter quickly got behind one of the Hunter's back and stabbed him repeatedly until he dropped dead. Mean while Noble six was getting head shots on every Grunt and Jackal clearing a path for Master Chief to pull his assault rifle out and kill his Hunter.

"Do you need any help Connor" asked the Arbiter, "No" responded Noble six as he jet packed around the Hunter and punched as hard as he could to the Hunter's bare flesh. "Do you think that'll get their attention" asked Noble six, before anyone could answer a Phantom accompanied by three Banshees flew in, "I think it will" responded Master Chief.

Quickly evading the plasma bursts from the Banshees, the war heroes were fighting off all the Covenant and Beowolves approaching.

"I've got the first one" said Noble six as he jet packed up and with one well aimed EMP grenade, immobilized and hijacked a Banshee. The Arbiter and the Chief followed by immobilizing and hijacking two more banshees.

"Ok now we've just have to find the super carrier and get on it" said Chief, "Ok, let's just hope that there are no more sur-" Noble six was then cut off by a very loud screech followed by many sharp pointed feathers.

"What was that?" asked Arbiter. As soon as he opened his mouth three gigantic birds flew past them nearly missing them. "Cortana?" said Chief, "Ok let me see… In the Beacon database this Grimm is called a Nevermore, and well you already saw what it can do" responded Cortana. "Well let's start bombing it then" suggested Noble six as he started to shoot plasma bombs at his Nevermore.

While in the air the three war heroes looked out into the distance and see the flames of what was once Vale getting higher and higher.

The Nevermores were fast but were getting numerous plasma shots that fortunately made two of them go down. As they were about to finish the third one, with the very little life it had left shot multiple feathers that hit the Banshees.

"We're going down John" said Noble six trying to maintain altitude, "We just have to hold out a little longer till we can get to the super carrier" said John as they approached the ship. "Brace yourselves!" shouted the Arbiter as they were about to enter the super carrier.

* * *

**Thanks again to the people that are read this chapter for supporting this story, don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helllooo again guys, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a long time, but now I'm back and willing to keep writing so without further ado here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Beacon Academy Entrance**

"Soooooo… does anybody have any ideas as to how we are going to even survive 10 minutes of this?" asked Yang, "Hold on let me think" said Ruby, "By the looks of it we don't really have time for thinking" said Weiss, "STOP PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!" exclaimed Ruby, "RUBY!" yelled her teammates simultaneously, "I've got it!" said Ruby excitedly, "What is it?" asked Blake, "You'll see when it happens but right now I just need you three to keep these guys busy" explained the young huntress, "Ok just be careful" said Yang.

Ruby then nodded and sprinted towards the school, while her teammates stared at what seemed an infinite amount of aliens.

"So while Ruby is attending to her plan what are we supposed to do?" asked Weiss, "I know, Yang I know you'll probably hate me for this" said Blake, "Wait what are you doing?" said Yang before Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and cut off a lump of Yang's hair. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" screamed Yang as she went down and towards Beacon's entrance and obliterated everything in her path.

* * *

**Jul'Mdama's ship**

"_Hey", "Yeah", "Do you ever wonder why were he-". _"Well that could've gone smoother don't you think?" asked Cortana, "Well we did have our Banshees damaged almost entirely" responded Chief, "Ok so now we just have to go to the main control room and contact the Covenant to retreat, while Connor goes to plant the charges, ok?" asked Chief, "Ok" said the Arbiter and Noble six.

The war heroes then parted ways the Arbiter with Master Chief and Noble six alone.

"Do you think he will be able to do it" asked The Arbiter as they headed for the control room, "Yeah I think so, he and one of the Spartans on Noble Team that he had made friends with, Jorge, were able destroy a carrier like this, unfortunately Jorge didn't make it" explained Master Chief, "I am sorry to hear that" said the Arbiter, "Let's just go to the control room" said the Chief.

* * *

**Engine room**

'Well what do we have here, a slipspace drive, this is going to be easy' thought Noble six to himself.

He had just finished placing the charges when he heard footsteps, and quickly went into active camo.

"_Ship master 'Mdama, may I ask why is it that we must guard this room"_ said an Elite as he, Jul'Mdama, and another Elite entered the room, _"Because there have been sightings of the two demons Master Chief and Noble six on this planet and just recently it was reported that they hijacked some of our Banshees"_

Noble Six tried to get out of the room but before he got close to the door he felt a hand viciously grab his throat and hold him up.

"_And so the demon appears" _said Jul'Mdama as he took Noble six's helmet of and turned on the comm.

* * *

**Control room**

"Ok just send a message saying to retreat because a relic has been found" said Master Chief, the Arbiter then nodded and got to it. _"Demon can you hear me?" _said Jul'Mdama in menacing voice, "Cortana translate" ordered Master Chief, "If you can hear me I've found your friend, and might I say he is much more disgusting up close and alive" said the Elite shipmaster, "Yeah, you're one to talk" "Silence insect" said Jul'Mdama as he punched Noble six giving him a black eye, "I'll give you a choice either you surrender in which you will live but as my prisoners, or I order my Elites to go and get you and kill both of you, perhaps I will spare the Arbiter and bring him back to Sanghelios as a hero, you have one hour to decide".

* * *

**Beacon Academy Combat Class**

'Ok, Ruby calm down just go in, activate them, and get out' thought Ruby as she sprinted to the hallways until she stopped to see a squad of 4 Elites with energy swords, concussion rifles, and fuel rod cannons inside the combat classroom.

"_What do you think Shipmaster 'Mdama will do about the Arbiter if he doesn't want to join us" _said one Elite, _"Why wouldn't he?" _asked another, _"He has become a little too fond of humans since we made an alliance with them, I even heard him talk to Rtas'Vadumee about a permanent alliance with them", "Well I'm pretty sure he won't kill him, bringing him back to Sanghelios would sure clean up his reputation", "Quiet, both of you, you're supposed to be looking for signs of the relics" _said the Elite, who seemed to be the leader considering his golden armor.

Taking in a deep breath Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and shot one Elite in the head but the shot only damaged his shields.

"_OPEN FIRE!" _yelled the Elite as he regained consciousness from the shot.

Ruby then sprinted away from the explosions until the splash damage from a concussion rifle knocked her of her feet. She then saw with her blurry vision, an Elite with an energy sword approaching her.

"_Is this a joke? A small child is our assailant?" _said the Elite.

He then rose up his sword for the final blow but was split in half when Ruby put Crescent Rose in scythe mode. She then turned to the remaining three Elites, she killed one of them with two headshots, the other had his shields taken out with the blade then a gut shot, finally the leader was killed by an up close shot.

'Well that was an experience' thought the young huntress; she then approached the shape shifting drones and activated them to turn into Major Ursas, Nevermores, and Deathstalkers.

"_You'll pay for what you've done human"_ said the Elite leader that still had a little life in him and aiming with a fuel rod cannon. One of the Major Ursa drones then approached Ruby and the Elite, **"SCANNING… RUBY ROSE, LEADER OF TEAM RWBY. SCANNING… UNIDENTIFIED ORGANISM, SENSING HOSTILITY, LETAL FORCE AUTHORIZED", **the drone then walked past Ruby and slammed on the Elite.

**Well that's it for this chapter, don't forget follow, fav, and review, see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, I'm back again for another chapter and almost done with this story so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy Entrance**

"I'M ALMOST OUT OF AMMO" yelled Yang as she kept shooting all types of Elites, "WHEN DO YOU THINK RUBY WILL BE BACK" exclaimed Weiss as she kept freezing the overwhelming number of Grunts and Jackals, "I DON'T KNOW BUT SHE BETTER HURRY" yelled Blake as she stabbed the Hunters.

Eventually Yang ran out of ammo for Amber Celica and had to resort to using plasma pistol which didn't settle well with her until she found a concussion rifle, Weiss had to also start setting fire onto vehicles for them blow up but they still kept coming, and Blake knew that if she kept using her blade it would break so she then grabbed an energy sword, but even with their combined efforts it was still too much. And after 5 minutes shooting, stabbing, and explosions everywhere everything seemed lost until the heard the voice of their small fearless leader.

"TEAM, DON'T WORRY FOR BACK UP HAS ARRIVED!" exclaimed Ruby excitedly

A roar of laughter from the aliens followed the words of the 15 year old.

"**SCANNING… WEISS SCHNEE, BLAKE BELLADONNA, AND YANG XIAO LONG, MEMBERS OF TEAM RWBY. SCANNING… UNIDENTIFIED ORGANISMS, SENSING LARGE AMOUNT OF HOSTILITY, LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED". **

Suddenly the laughter was replaced with screams of terror from the Grunts and Jackals and roars of anger from the Elites as the Grimm drones attacked the Covenant.

"What took you so long?" asked Yang, "Ran into some people" responded Ruby, "So what now?" asked Blake, "Now we make sure they leave" replied Ruby.

Team RWBY then charged at the Covenant, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, making every shot a headshot, Yang using her newfound weapon to push them back and at the same time killing them, Blake was pulling Elites close to her then stabbing them with an energy sword, and Weiss blowing up vehicles that killed Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters in the Blast Radius. But they would just keep coming.

* * *

**Jul'Mdama's ship**

"What are we going to do?" asked Cortana in a worried voice, "Cortana set a waypoint to the engine room, Thel you're going to stay here and tell the Covenant to come back to the ship, I'll go and get Connor back" replied Chief, the Arbiter then nodded and Chief left. _"Attention all ground troops fall back to the ship a relic has been found" _said the Arbiter, he then readied a Carbine he found and waited for the Covenant to come.

* * *

**Engine room**

55 minutes later…

"_What made you think you could take down a ship this size" _asked the shipmaster; "Let's just say I've had some experience" said Noble six, _and "How is it that you know understand Sangheili?" _ asked Jul'Mdama, "Well when you are one of the UNSC's best lone wolf assassins it's preferable you understand what you over hear from your targets" replied the Spartan, _"And who taught you?"_ asked the Elite, "Dr. Halsey maybe you've heard of her?".

"_Ah yes, the human that created you demons, I was there when Reach fell, we were so close to killing the old woman, except you and your pathetic team stopped us, though it was most pleasing seeing your them fall one by one, the way one of them sacrificed himself to destroy a vessel like this for nothing, what was his name" _said the Elite, "His name was Jorge, and his death wasn't for nothing, he delayed to fall of Reach a little longer." responded Noble six ,_"And what about the Arbiter? How do you feel that he had to do with the death of so many of Reach including your teammates?"_ said the Elite "He was still under the illusion that the prophets were telling the truth about the Great Journey and that we would just get in the way, and if you are trying to enrage me it's going to take much more than this", said the Spartan.

"_Then how would you feel if I told you the organization called ONI have been brining the Sangheli near the brink of civil war" _taunted the Elite, "What are you talking about", asked Noble six very confusedly, _"The team Kilo Five have been creating conflict throughout our planet in hopes of keeping us weak so we don't attack the humans, so in a way they don't trust the Sangheli who are willing to make amends". _

The Elite then finished, leaving Noble six to wonder if the UNSC would know about this considering Lord Hood was willing to make peace with the Elites, and would the Arbiter trust them if he knew.

"_It's funny considering they thanked us for helping you out, they now think they have the rights to keep us vulnerable" _said the Elite, _"Ship master, the hour is up" _said one of the Elites holding Noble six, _"Looks like your friends failed to save you, It'll be my pleasure to gut you my se-", _the Elite was soon cut off when Master Chief came into the room and started to shoot him, "Well that's great timing" said Noble six, "What do you mean?" asked Master Chief as he was reloading behind cover, "I mean if you had been about thirty seconds late I would've died" he replied while putting his helmet back on, "Well let's just kill these three then set the charges" said Master Chief, "Alright" replied the other Spartan.

After getting out of cover, Master Chief unloaded a full clip of his assault rifle on an Elite, and Noble six shot his Elite with a Magnum finishing with a knife in his head.

"Wait where is Jul?" asked Master Chief, "He must've taken my active camo, and escaped while we were killing these two" responded Six, "Dammit, well now we just need to set the Charges" said Master Chief, "Ok, Thel we are setting the charges now how is it on your end? Thel what's going on? He's not responding we have to hurry up"said Noble six, "Cortana set a waypoint back to the control room" said Master Chief.

**Hallways**

"John I need to tell you something" said Noble six as he and Master Chief ran to the control room, "What?" asked the Spartan, "It turns out ONI dispatched Kilo Five to secretly create conflict between the Elites on Sanghelios" responded Noble six, "Why would they do that?" asked Master Chief, "Jul said to keep them weak so they wouldn't be able to attack us if there was a reason to, and we can't allow Thel to know or else there might be another war" replied Noble six, "Looks like we might need to get of this planet to get off this planet to solve this out, but how?" said Master Chief, "I think I can help out with that" Cortana butted in, "During the time we were in the Dawn, I looked through the R and D department and found a vehicle that was out of the prototype stage called "Condor" , it's bigger than a Pelican and is able to travel through slipspace", "Great we'll try that" said Master Chief.

**Control room**

About ten Elites barged in to the door with energy swords, beam rifles, concussion rifles, and fuel rod cannons ready to kill anyone on sight but found no one in sight. For a couple minutes they looked and found nothing, they heard the sound of an overcharged plasma pistol that was then fired at one elite and died with a quick head shot of a Carbine.

"_THERE HE IS!"_ roared one of the Elites as the Arbiter picked up the fallen Elite's concussion rifle.

The Arbiter went back into active camo and hid until they lost him again.

"_FIND HIM!" _yelled an Elite, the leader of the group by the looks of his golden armor.

The Arbiter then went behind one with an energy sword and twisted his neck. He proceeded to stabbing the 3 Elites with fuel rod cannons, which allowed him to come out of camo without worrying about dying quickly.

"_HOW IS HE DOING THIS!?" _screamed the Elite leader as the remaining 5 Elites were trying to evade the fuel rod blasts when one unlucky concussion rifle wielding Elite got hit. _"DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW HOW TO AIM!?" _he screamed as the two Elites with beam rifles missed every shot they took.

The Arbiter quickly took cover to let his shields recharge and the back into camo to blow up the 2 Elites with beam rifles, leaving only 3 Elites with energy swords.

"_ENGAGE HIM!"_ was the Elites final order.

The Arbiter drew his energy sword and blocked one of the two Elites' attempts to stab him; the other grabbed his neck in an attempt to restrain him but failed when the Arbiter elbowed his stomach and kicked the other to a reasonable distance. One charged at the Arbiter, who countered it with evading the sword and cutting his arm off.

"_This is too easy" _said the Arbiter which infuriated the other two.

One of the remaining two Elites swung his sword, which made the Arbiter evade it then grabbing his arm to break it.

"_USELESS PIECES OF SHIT, WHY JOIN US IF YOU CAN BARLEY STAND YOUR GROUND, THE ARBITER WOULD BE DOING ALL OF US A FAVOR BY KILLING ANYONE HERE WHO DOSEN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" _growled the Leader who was unaware the Arbiter had gone behind him when he was ranting. _"Then you wouldn't mind me taking your life then"_ whispered the Arbiter before sticking his energy sword through his abdomen.

"Looks like we missed quite the party" said Noble six as the two Spartans walked into the room, "Would've ended quicker with some help, what happened with Jul?" asked the Arbiter, "He escaped, we'll deal with him another time but right now we better get to the hangar" said the Chief, "Not yet, the first time I ordered everyone to come back I had given the order to other Covenant troops that had been dispatched around the Planet, I then gave the order to other troops and was about to give it to the ones at Vale before I was interrupted" the Arbiter explained.

**Beacon Academy**

"Weiss... WIESS WAKE UP, DON'T GIVE UP ON US!" Yelled the worried leader of team RWBY, "RUBY, IT'S NO USE, SHE WAS HIT PRETTY BADLY AND IT WILL TAKE HER LONGER TO WAKE UP IF YOU KEEP SHAKING HER LIKE THAT" yelled her sister as she was reloading her concussion rifle, "I DON'T THINK WERE GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP GOING, THEY JUST KEEP ON COMING" yelled Blake, "WERE GONNA HAVE TO TRY" said Yang, "INCOMING" yelled Ruby as a blast from a Banshee hit the rubble they hid behind.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose to shoot the wings off the Banshee then shooting the Cockpit to blow up.

"I HAVE AN IDEA" screamed Yang as she got out of cover to the top of a Wraith to hijack it. 'What does this do' thought Yang as she tapped the screen only to shoot a giant blast of plasma from the vehicle killing multiple aliens.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT" screamed Blake, "I DON'T KNOW I'M JUST TAPPING RANDOM ICONS ON THE SCREEN" yelled her teammate, "Ruby come out here and help, Weiss will be OK" Blake reassured her leader which then came to join the fight.

Ruby started putting holes in Elite's foreheads and using her speed to slice them in half, while Blake was pulling enemies toward her to stab with her energy sword, while Yang took care of the smaller aliens.

"BLAKE, I'M ALMOST OUT OF AMMO" yelled Ruby, "HERE TRY THIS" Blake handed Ruby a beam rifle that she got off an Elite she just killed, "OW, OW, OW, IT BURNS AFTER JUST TWO SHOTS" yelled Ruby in pain just before she got a carbine.

The two were too busy fighting that they didn't notice the Wraith Yang was in started to burn and just before she got onto the ground it blew up.

"YANG!" screamed her terrified sister as Blake went to go check on her, "SHE'S FINE HER AURA TOOK MOST OF THE DAM-"Blake was then cut off when a concussion rifle hit her knocking her out. "BLAKE NOT YOU TOO!" shouted the now only member of team RWBY left.

Still paralyzed by what happened an Elite pinned her down with an energy sword about to decapitate her.

"_BROTHERS, STOP WE NEED TO FALL BACK TO THE SHIP A RELIC HAS BEEN FOUND" _ordered one of the Elites.

"_You are lucky you are still young for me to show you mercy, keep in mind you will still die" _said the Elite before letting Ruby go and getting aboard a phantom.

* * *

**Hangar of Jul'Mdama's Carrier**

"They should be arriving any minute now" said the green Spartan, "Wait there's only one Banshee left, how are we going to get off?" asked the Arbiter, "You take the Banshee Thel, John and I are going to drop" replied Noble six, "Are you sure?" asked the Arbiter, "We've survived falling from orbit, I think we can survive besides we have jetpacks" responded Noble six.

The Arbiter walked towards the Banshee then flied off.

"Here" said Master Chief as he handed Noble six a small object, "What's this?" asked the blue Spartan, "The detonator, I want you to do the honors considering what happened to Jorge" said the Chief, "Thanks. We better get off now they're coming" said Noble six.

The two Spartans sprinted off the Carrier into the thunder storm hoping not to get struck.

"Cortana can you track our descent" asked Noble six, "Sure thing" answered the A.I, "And alert us when to lock our armor" Master Chief added in, "OK, ten thousand… nine thousand… eight thousand… seven thousand… six thousand… five thousand, now lock… four… three… two… one… five hundred… three hundred… one hundred" counted the A.I.

The Spartans landed hard on the ground creating two craters in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

"In retrospect, this might not have been such a good idea" groaned Noble six, "Where do you think Thel is?" Chief asked, "Closer than you think, how was the landing?" said the deep voice of the Arbiter, "Better than others" said Noble six as he looked up to see the last Phantom go in. "let's go back to Beacon" said the Spartan III.

As they walked towards the school, off in the distance was the glow of purple flames.

* * *

**Well this was pretty much the last chapter, I will be putting out the Epilogue in probably 20-30 minutes, I have learned from my mistakes (One hate comment really helped) and will make better fan fics, just for the record fan fics like Noble six and Master Chief in H4 will take place after this fan fic also future RWBY fan fics will take place after this one, and last but certantily not least thank you to all who have stuck through this all the way it really means a lot to me.**


	10. Epilogue

**I don't own Halo or RWBY all credit goes to 343, Bungie (even though they don't own it anymore they're still one of the best gaming companies there is and will ever be), and the tremendously AWSOME people of Rooster Teeth.**

**Ruins of beacon**

_The following morning…_

"Ruby… Ruby wake up" said a calm voice, "What… who are you?" asked the dazed and confused teenager, "Open your eyes child" said another voice that was deep, "We've got a lot of work to do" said a voice that was neither deep or high but in the middle. "What happe- PROFESSOR CONNOR, PROFESSOR JOHN, PROFESSOR VADAMEE, YOUR ALIVE!" yelled the excited 15 year old pulling them into a hug, "Wait where's my team" said Ruby as she got a hold off what was going on, "Don't worry they're in the infirmary , let's go see them" said Noble six.

**Beacon Infirmary**

"YANG, BLAKE, WIESS, JAUNE, PHYRRA, NORA, REN YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!" screamed Ruby giving each hugs followed by groans of pain from team RWBY, "Great to see you too sis but go easy on the hugs I got blown up" said the blonde brawler, "Yeah Weiss and I have concussions" said Blake, "I can barely remember what happened last night, I mean someone has to fill me in because why are you saying that you blew up, how did you get a concussion, and how did we live?" the heiress ranted.

"You guys better get ready, because we're taking you with us on a little trip" said Noble six, "We can barely walk" said Yang, "Which is why Professor Ozpin has ordered the doctors to fix you up an 'elixir' as he calls it so you'll feel better faster.

The war heroes left the teams to recount the events of the previous night.

**Forward Unto Dawn**

"What are we doing back here?" asked Ruby, "Well we found out there's trouble back were we came from and we need to go back" said Noble six, "You're leaving" said the 15 year old in a sad tone "Yeah I wish we could've stayed a little longer to know all of you better" said the Spartan, "Is that why you brought us over here, to tell us you're leaving" asked Yang, "No I want you to help us load stuff into our ship" replied the Spartan, "Well how do we start?" asked Blake, "I want you three two carry as many weapons as you can and follow John and Thel, while Yang and I find a vehicle and carry it to our transport, is that clear?" said Noble six following the nods of the teenagers.

During the time they had, team RWBY amassed a great deal of weapons with the Arbiter including ARs, DMRs, snipers, shotguns, GLs, rocket launchers, all types of grenades, Magnums, SMGs, and armor abilities. While Noble six and Yang found fuel for the Warthog, then proceeded to picking up the Warthog and following the waypoint on Six's HUD.

**R&amp;D Department**

"Chief, put me in" said the A.I before getting into the slot of the Condor, "Well this is bad news" said Cortana, "What happened?" asked Chief, "Well when the Dawn crashed the slipspace drive took some damage and we can't be sure where we'll end up" she replied, "Damn. Well were going to have to try anyway so get this bird ready" requested Master Chief, "Is anything wrong?" asked the Arbiter as he and Noble six approached him, "The slipspace drive took some damage so we can't travel directly to Earth, so we might be up there a while" the Spartan replied, "Well come help me load the Warthog in so we can say good bye" said Noble six.

They finished unloading their supplies into the Condor and turned to the team.

"Will you guys ever come back?" asked Ruby, "Anything is possible" the blue Spartan replied, "If you do decide to come back, you are more than welcome to" said Weiss, "And when you do I want a rematch" Yang added in, "And perhaps you can teach me how to become more stealthy" said Blake, "Come on Connor were already to go" shouted Master Chief, "OK I'll be right there. See you guys later" said the Spartan as he walked into the large vehicle.

The three war heroes then looked out the window to see team RWBY waving good bye as the Condor lifted up and flew out the hangar door.

**Space**

_After getting out of slipspace_

"Alright every one, I'll send out another beacon so they could find us again and there are enough cryo tubes down there" the A.I alerted, "Thanks Cortana, and remember to wake us, when you need us" said the Master Chief before all three of them went into cryo sleep.

**Well that was the Epilogue hope you guys enjoy it, I will probably find a way to tie these two franchises again with Halo 5, in the mean time I will be writing a fan fic about Halo and Young Justice because It technically was my first and now people have been following it, so see you guys next time. **


End file.
